Solar panels utilize the energy from the sun and convert this into electrical energy. In order to maximize the energy production of the solar panels, they must remain clean. Cleaning panels on large-scale PV plants or rooftop commercial PV plants can be expensive, and it is important to understand the required frequency and timing of the cleanings in order to optimize the performance of the PV plant and minimize costs.
Thus, a solar panel soiling monitoring system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.